disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fix-It Felix Jr.
Fix-It Felix, Jr. is the tritagonist in the 2012 Disney animated film Wreck-It Ralph. He is voiced by Jack McBrayer. Official Disney Bio Felix is the popular star of Fix-It Felix Jr. and Niceland’s hammer-wielding maintenance man who’s beloved by all. When he is not busy fixin’ all of Ralph’s wreckin’, this gold-medal-winning good guy is being showered with kisses, praise and pies from his tenants. Hardwired for niceness, anything other than being “The Good Guy” just doesn’t compute. Background Fix-It Felix, Jr. is the hero of the arcade game Fix-It Felix Jr., where he saves an apartment building, and its inhabitants, from being destroyed by a hulking man named Wreck-It Ralph. To everyone in Niceland, the town within the game, Felix is the poster boy for goodness. Felix himself is very polite and kind to everyone he meets, even Ralph. According to Ralph at the beginning of the film, Felix's magic hammer was given to him by his father, Fix-It Felix, Sr. The hammer has the ability to fix any and everything, and can even heal an injured character. Appearances Wreck-It Ralph In the video game world of Fix-It Felix, Jr., Felix and the Nicelanders are celebrating the game's 30th anniversary, though one character was left out purposely, Wreck-It Ralph, the villain of the game. During a party of the dance floor, Ralph comes to the door of Felix's penthouse and the Nicelanders tell Felix to shoo him away. Felix is overly nervous to do so, as he doesn't have the heart to turn Ralph away when he's done absolutely nothing wrong. After an awkward greeting, Felix invites Ralph in, but the Nicelanders are less than amused. The mayor of Niceland, Gene, begins to lose his patience with Ralph, who has been feeling shunned by the Nicelanders because of his role as the bad guy. Felix tries to stop Gene and Ralph's arguing, but the two are to heated in the moment. Ralph is eventually pushed to destroying the anniversary cake, proving Gene right; he's just the bad guy that wrecks the building. Ralph leaves for Tapper in a huff, and doesn't return. The next morning, a player prepares to play Fix-It Felix, Jr. but Ralph is nowhere to be found. Felix sneaks off the screen and heads to Ralph's brick pile home but Ralph is absent. The Nicelanders begin to panic after Mr. Litwak, the owner of the arcade, cover Felix's cabinet with an out of order sign, indicating that the game would be unplugged unless Ralph returns. Felix calms the citizens and believes Ralph only spent the night in Tapper. Just then, the train from Grand Central Station arrives, but instead of Ralph, Felix and the Nicelanders find Q*Bert who tells Felix that Ralph has gone to Hero's Duty. Felix heads off to return him and when he arrives, he is immediately attacked by the game's lead character Sergeant Calhoun, and her troopers. Luckily, Felix is able to escape his death, and Calhoun demands to know his business. Felix tells her he's searching for his cohort Ralph, who was seen entering her game. Calhoun scoffs at the claims until Ralph soars by inside a shuttle. Not alone, but with a baby Cy-Bug, the enemies in Hero's Duty. Felix and Calhoun follow the shuttle to Game Central Station. There, the Surge Protector tells them Ralph blasted into Sugar Rush. Felix begins to follow Calhoun in, but the sergeant tells Felix to stay put. Unlike her, Felix doesn't see Ralph blasting into Sugar Rush with a Cy-Bug a real problem. However, Calhoun tells him that Cy-Bugs are unable to tell the different between game time and after hours, meaning they're truly evil. Despite Calhoun's demands to stay out, Felix draws the line and tells her it's his job to fix what Ralph wrecks. Calhoun decides to let him join, and the duo heads off. In Sugar Rush, the shuttle is located but Ralph and the Cy-Bug are nowhere in sight. Calhoun begins to fear the worse but uses her tracker to find it. During the search, Calhoun asks the story of Ralph and why he went AWOL. Felix was clueless to the fact, but feared Ralph was going Turbo. Since Calhoun's game was brand new to the arcade, Felix informed of what the term "going Turbo" meant. Years ago, Turbo was the lead character of the popular arcade game TurboTime. When a new racing game arrived and stole Turbo's thunder, Turbo game jumped to the new game and tried to take it over. Instead, both games, and Turbo, were unplugged for good. Afterwards, Felix and Calhoun fell into Nesquiksand. Felix tried to free himself but it was futile. Felix then went into panic until Calhoun punched him calm. Just then, the living rope-like laffy taffys above began to laugh and the more they laughed, the more they lowered, close enough for Felix and Calhoun to grab. Felix grabbed hold of a taffy and of Calhoun, displaying impressively dashing heroism in the eyes of Calhoun. The romantic moment was short lived, and the mission proceeded. The duo used the crashed shuttle to have an aerial view, though Felix was kicked out when he complimented Calhoun, calling her a dynamite gal. Unbeknown to Felix, "dynamite gal" was what Calhoun's fiancé called her, until he was eaten by a Cy-Bug on her wedding day. Felix was dropped off at the castle of King Candy, the ruler of Sugar Rush. At the castle doors, Felix was encountered by the King's assistant Sour Bill. Felix asks Bill if he's seen Ralph, but Bill decided to lock Felix up upon mentioning Ralph, saying he should have locked Ralph up when he had the chance, and wasn't making the same mistake with Felix. Felix was sent to King Candy's fungeon via trap door, but he was soon rescued by Ralph. Felix was, at first, overjoyed to see his friend, but his joy turned to anger upon realizing how much danger and heartbreak he went through to find Ralph. Ralph apologizes for causing Felix and the Nicelanders pain, and asks him to fix a little glitch in Sugar Rush name Vanellope's kart as it's her only chance of a better life. Felix agrees and the two go on to rescue Vanellope, who was also imprisoned. Felix and Ralph rushed Vanellope onto the race track where, if she would cross the finish line, she will no longer be a glitch. Unfortunately, the Cy-Bug baby grew and hatched thousands of eggs. Calhoun evacuates the citizens while Felix fixes the destroyed finished line. During the battle, Felix and Ralph witness King Candy attacking Vanellope on the jumbo screen showcasing the race. During their scuffle, King Candy glitches and turns out to be Turbo. Felix was astonished by the sight and rushed to Vanellope's aid after her kart was destroyed by a Cy-Bug. While helping Vanellope, the finish line was destroyed and Vanellope was doomed to die with her game since glitches can't leave their games. Felix asks Calhoun if there was any way to save Vanellope, but Calhoun explains that without a light beacon, the bugs would devour the game. Ralph then gets the idea to erupt the Diet Cola Mountain volcano to have its lava eruption act as the beacon. Felix, Calhoun, and Vanellope watched in horror as Ralph's plan was nearly ruined by King Candy, who turns into a Cy-Bug and plans to dominate the arcade. Fortunately, Ralph erupts the mountain, having all the Cy-Bugs and King Candy killed for good. Felix then repairs the track and Vanellope crosses, revealing to be a princess, and the ruler of Sugar Rush. The excitement leads Felix to kissing Calhoun on the cheek, much to the sergeant's surprise and delight. Afterwards, Felix and Calhoun wed, with Ralph as the best man and Vanellope as the maid of honor. Felix and Ralph also make Niceland a home for homeless video game characters such as Q*Bert. During the end credits, Felix and Ralph are shown having various game jumping adventures with Vanellope and Calhoun. Disney Parks Currently, Felix makes no live appearances at the Disney theme parks around the world. However, he and Ralph are featured in their own segment in the castle show, Celebrate the Magic at the Magic Kingdom. Trivia *During the film's earliest development, Felix was cast as the main character, whilst Ralph had the role of a supporting character. However, writer Phil Johnston, felt that the story of Ralph becoming a bigger person (a hero) would be more compelling. *In an early draft of the film, Felix was intended to join Ralph on his journey to become a hero. However, the filmmakers felt that Felix's inclusion would distract the central heart of the story: the relationship between Ralph and Vanellope. *True to his name, Felix can fix anything with his magical golden hammer, including, apparently, physical injuries. Unfortunately for him, this comes with a catch; anything the hammer touches is instantly restored to pristine condition, and cannot be used to destroy or damage things. *Felix is the fourth main character who was put in jail. The first being Prince Phillip from Sleeping Beauty, the second being Aladdin from Aladdin, and the third being Flynn Rider from Tangled. *Felix shares similarities with the title character from Handy Manny. Both wear a cap and a tool belt and have a passion for fixing. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Comedy Characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Lovers Category:Sons Category:Iconic characters Category:Husbands Category:Characters in video games